Remain in the Mind
by dragon of fallen souls
Summary: In the Fire Nation, Azula and the other's have accepted their lives...at least on the outside. chap 4!
1. Here where I em

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

_Summary: Years ago a great battle was fought. A battle of epic portions. The world continues on in balance…in the fire nation, Azula and the other's have accepted their lives at least they thought they did._

_Warnings Overall: yuri, het, swearing, blood_

Remain in the Mind

_Wind pushed and pulled the dirt with a soft-violent hand, in this midnight moonlight. The sent of freshly blossomed Moonflowers also pushed and pulled with the wind current. Small fires dotted the valley below. A sickly peaceful aura came from them._

_After all this time. After everything that has happened. Here I em. On the edge of what I left. What I did. Here where I swore I never return. Never. This day was never in the cards._

_Days of old past threw my mind's eye. Pulling my emotions to come forward. I easily push them within the depths of my subconscious. Years I have lived without them. Tonight would be no different. _

_I hear the branches rustle. I em not alarmed. I was waiting for something to happen. Lately I heard a band of misfits have made this path, leading to the City, their own. I feel nothing as the first one strikes, at least try to. He's down. Soon three other join the man. No their not dead…yet. _

_Looking down at one I see surprise and undeniable horror reflected in his eyes. How easy it would be to stop the low life's beating heart. How painfully he would gasp in his last breath._

_Looks like you'll live tonight. I smile turning to another being appearing on the path. The black and dark maroon of their uniform stood out brightly and definiley in the moonlight. Another appears next to the first but this one got into a Ready Fire Position._

"_Is there a problem here?" spoke what must have been the officer of the patrol. He's eyes capturing everything in this midnight scene. He smiles at the men at my feet, yet when his eyes raise to me they harden trying to figure out if I'm friend or foe._

_Friend or Foe. Once I was a friend, now I'm-_

---

_Next: Adulthood. Every child wants to grow into it. Then every adult wants to escape it._


	2. I Know Where you are going

_Disclaimer: Don't own_

_Summary: Let's leave the world behind…_

_Warnings: het (mention)_

_A/N: lets go to a wonderful world…that only few ever ponder…_

Remain in the Mind: I Know Where you are going

Thick air surrounds me as I lean against the balcony rail outside my room. It feels sticky and uncomfortable. Just like room. I hear the laughter of the ladies echoing out to here. I wish they would leave. Why was my room the spot to have after celebrations? I was not one to join the festivities. Another fire _brat_ was born. Hooyah! I shouldn't think sarcastic like that. I really don't _feel_ that way; it's just the mood.

"Azula." my name was called calmly from the edge of my bedroom. I want to pay no mind but I must. "It's been a long time since I could do this."

"This?" I grubbily questioned. A night out with a few friends. Laughing and cheering while drinking more then a few glass of more the cheap wine. Telling secrets and gossiping. Cross that off, the others in my room were just old wives of nobles. Well not old in time, just in acting. "Fire Lady don't tell me you don't _go out_ with friends."

She smiled. Good ol' Mai she never is. Marring Zuzu then having _children._ Following the _duties_ that were laid before her. Sacrificing…

"You must be joking…" her voice taking a slightly forgotten tone, "With giving birth to another child. Which I would never regret that I was blessed." She added in with earnest, then taking a softer tone, "Yet…with a husband who always…"

"You married him." I sigh. The ladies in the room laugh and roar loudly in the back round oblivious to our conversation. Looking into my Lady's eyes I could see she also wished the others would leave. "Well with only a few hours of freedom left. What would the Fire Lady love to do?"

I never thought I would speak in such manner to Mai. So reserve, so respectful in tone and action. Like any good princess would to their _queen. _This was not how it always was.

Taking everything for granted. Life just seamed to fall at my feet. Mastering fire. Then lighting. Sitting at the right hand of my father. Concurring a nation.

After what happened…now. Now I don't care. Let them have the worry. Let them have the wealth. I should just leave this place. This _symbol_ of chains, my life. What's left? I'm broken. An empty shell of what I was. I used be something…with Mai there was a possibility I could be…

"For one-" She walked over to me placing her hands on the railing. I turn to her then I watch her form go over the railing landing on the ground gracefully slightly as she strained. I think it was a shock for her body. Lifting up her head she didn't have to speak another word.

…_who I was…_

_----- _

_Was this all there was and ever be?_


	3. No Ending like the One We Made

_Disclaimer: I don't own_

_Summary: Yeah right like that could happen!_

_Warning: yuri (mention)_

Remain in the Mind: No Ending like the One We Made

"**This isn't exactly what I was planning." I mumble as I watch the princess eat her second bowl of noodles. Yet I wasn't stopping her like I would if we were back at the palace. She glances up with a noodle particle on the corner of her lips. I laugh at the sight.**

"**What the hell are you laughing about?" she slams her bowl down, broth spilling over the sides. People turn but she pays them no mind. I wish she would. She never did care what others thought. Even now. With noodle on her face she cares not. Her hair falling out of the bun on top, long ago removed the fire crown. Caring not what the court would say in such a matter. Only if I ever thought she could… care what **_**I**_** thought. **

**I rub my hand against my mouth signaling her to do the same. She then went back to the bowl. Slurping down in an **_**unlady like**_** way the last of the broth and noodles of the bowl. She places as few coins down standing up and taking my hand, out of the booth and down the streets of the city. **

_**My**_** city. I never thought of it as such. Yet at this moment it hit me as I notice people bowing as we make it down the allies and side streets. I'm sure by the morning the rumors about this night will be all the **_**entertainment**_** of the court. People will report what they saw then mix in what they believed happened. Like after my first child was born, how they thought that I ran away with the circus. Just a comment about it turned in to a full epic.**

**Now I make up the rumor in my mind. About how I was spirited away by the Princess taking me far away in to a romantic sunset. Birds and animals dance around us in the forest. Others would say: the life of a wife and mother was too much. She needed to leave with someone different someone that would never fit in. If not that then I know that in the end it would always be that she was my secret lover.**

**How overly insane. Even though the thought made me smile. Azula pulling me around aimlessly down the streets. Her clothes that of a commoner compared to my full gown. How I know how **_**she**_** is the greatest fire-bender. How I know she was born to take the thrown. The thrown Zuko, my husband, the Father of my children, and friend, sits. Zuko…my love. I do not know why your sister never takes her place. Never ventures to the meetings of the empire. Never enters the court. Never giving her option. **

**It's too much for Zuko, too much for me to rebuild an Empire. I wish dearly…what I wish?**

**Before I know it we are out of the city and walking in the countryside. Maybe Azula was spiriting me away.**

**­­---**

_Next: Meeting your self will really fuck you up._


	4. Old paths cross for a second time

Remain in the Mind: 

She didn't have time for this. This man _really_ needed to figure out if he was going to attack her or not. At least he should say something to her by now. Anything! This was infuriating to her. _Awh Hell!_

"Look Caption. You see these bodies by my feet." She point to them, "Their not dead just stunned. In a few minutes they'll be able to move an' be pissed as hell so…"

She didn't get a chance to finish as a sharp blade grazed her arm. Reacting on instinct she griped the blade pulling the sword forward, blood dripping down her palm. Swift movements of her other hand made the swordsman's arm go limp. She kicked the man away turning to see another go to attack the Caption. She moved swift but not swift enough. The other Fire Nation guard jumped in front of her Caption taking the full blow from what looked to be a club.

"Sergeant!" the Caption called to his troop as he held her close with her fractured skull lying a few feet away. He didn't even care as the Bandit raised his clubbed hand once again. He just bowed his head down waiting for the peace to come.

It never came. Puzzled, he opened his hard eyes up to the stranger. Her face plain with eyes cold as any winter-night. So cold, they look more a black then a gray. The bandit that was going to attack, lied behind her on the ground, his own club buried deep with in his chest cavity. He gasps for air rasping in his last moments.

"A leader should never give up in the face of defeat." Her words strong yet full of something the Caption could not place. She turned to see the third of the bandits run down the path to the city.

"Who are you?" he asks placing his fallen warrior peacefully at his feet. She only had a few more days on the patrol. She was going to get married. He himself was asked to give her away. All the bright future this young warrior had…the joys she will never…He fought back the tears threading to come out. Looking right into the woman's eyes, "I will pursuit him. Thank you for you help."

"I will join you." She stated. He started down the path then turned to the stranger. Not speaking out loud that she was joining him to fight along side him, "I have to go to the city."

The Caption nodded and both rushed down the path to find the third bandit.

"Azula are you kidnapping me?" Fire Lady Mai asked her companion as they walk further down the path leading away from the city. This was getting stranger. The shoes she wore were not meant for a _hike in the woods._

"Oh course not my lady." She smiled walking backwards to face the other woman, "That would mean you're still a kid." She paused in her steps to add, "Just look at your figure there's no way anyone would mistake for a child."

Her jesting, seductive tone did nothing to move Mai in any way but to swing a fist.

"You try having two kids and then we'll see." Mai spat back. Then she went silent. Azula never showed an interest in any one. Sure Azula has been known to dance around some of the young men at court. Even to swoon the ladies. Yet she never paid much of polite hello to them. To Mai's knowledge Azula never spoke about love or companionship. Never a since…

"That's _not_ going to happen for quite sometime." Azula smiled sweetly yet a small twinkle in her golden eyes spoke something else. Mai could only wonder what the woman was truly saying. "Maybe never…we have the blood line continued."

Azula pulled her self together. Damn the memories. Damn every thing. Just stick to the plan. There was a plan right. Well it was Mai's idea to leave the palace but it was hers to walk out of the city. She didn't know why though. Something was pulling at her. Demanding her to continue forward.

"Are you sure what about that-" Mai had to continue the conversion in a light manner. Her face twitching to hid the smile the memory of the once suitor brought up.

"Don't even bring _him_ up! Not my fault he was a stalker…" she crossed her arms shaking her head, causing more of her hair to fall from its place.

"Oh! How could you speak about a noble like that!" Mai fakes a gasp in shock. She giggles as the princess growls at her. "You are right. He was kindaof creepy." Mai squeezing her thumb and index finger wordlessly saying _tiny little._

Both were laughing so much they almost didn't hear any one coming they're way. The figure was right in front of them before both woman turned to eye the visitor.

His clothes were worn too much. His hair matted in an unhealthy manner. His face red and sweaty as he breathed in deep. His mouth turned into a grin. His hands went to his waist as he pulled out a sword.

"Hi ladies you're jus' what I need." His grin became so large it became tooth less. "You see 'em in a bita trouble an' you're goin' help me." He took a step towards them.

Both of the women looking puzzled at this worn down man before them. Does he know not whom he threatens? Well today is a good day to remind him. Before Mai could do anything Azula stood before her. Her arm in front of the lady in a protective way. In a way that Mai did _not _pay little too.

"I think you should leave." Azula's voice sound thunderous and stern as her complexion showed nothing. The man of course did not listen as he charged at the women. Azula moves to take a stance then as she watches a flash of something knock the man down.

He skidded a few feet away shock and horror filled his eyes as his body shook.

"Y-y-you!" his finger pointing unsteady.

Azula and Fire Lady Mai look towards the man then to area he was pointing to.

"Ty lee…" Azula whispers softly into the wind, dropping her stance completely.

* * *

_Next: Don't give up what you don't have…_

_A/N: just for clarification Chapter One: Ty lee, Chapter Two: Azula, Chapter Three: Mai._

_When I started the story I thought 'what would happen if Ty lee left, etc.' and some other things but I don't want to spoil everything. All I can do is hope that you will join me in this adventure…for the good times and the (I will really try not too) bad._


End file.
